dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Max's Camera
|image = Max Camera.jpg |caption = Max with her original camera |used = Max CaulfieldLife Is Strange: "Episode 1: Chrysalis", William Price (formerly) |origin = Birthday gift from her parents; "thank you" gift from Chloe |creator = |game = Life Is Strange }} "Max's Camera" is a major gameplay element in Life Is Strange. Used by the character Max Caulfield, Max's camera is used primarily to complete optional photograph objectives around specific locations in Arcadia Bay. Max has a retro instant photo camera. History When Max was a child, Mr. and Mrs. Caulfield gave her a , a type of instant camera, typically manufactured by the . As a result, Max maintained her interest and desire to become a photographer until she reached adult age. When the Caulfields moved to Seattle, Max perfected her skills as a photographer and was later accepted into Blackwell Academy over the summer of 2013. Despite the advancement of cameras and the digital age, Max maintained the use of analog cameras, despite the rising expenses of analog camera film and the work that went into maintaining them. Following the manifestation of her rewind ability, Max broke her camera. She convinced herself that she could in fact control time by undoing the mistake of knocking it off of her desk during class with Mark Jefferson. Following her class, she met Warren Graham in the Blackwell Academy Parking Lot and was attacked by Nathan Prescott for speaking to Ray Wells about the incident in the bathroom with Chloe Price. When she managed to push him off of her, her camera presumably crushed when she fell over. In Chloe Price's truck, she realized the camera is broken and tried to repair it at the Price household, but was unsuccessful. After learning Max saved her from being shot, Chloe gave Max her father's camera, another instant camera, to replace the one she lost in exchange for her photograph of the Blue Butterfly. Gameplay :For an extensive overview of the optional photograph achievement, please see to the Walkthroughs for Life Is Strange One of the major themes of Life Is Strange is photography. As the introductory episode, "Chrysalis" introduces the player into Max's world by filtering the levels with photo opportunities. At many points of the game you can discover subjects Max can take a photo of. By doing so you are rewarded with a trophy or an achievement and can look at the picture afterwards in the menu of the game. Trivia *Whenever Max takes a photograph, she shakes the picture before placing it in her bag. *Individuals who use Polaroid cameras are typically advised to never "shake" the photograph. Shaking the photograph does not help develop the photograph faster and actually damages the quality of picture taken. This does however only apply to newer film (post 70's). Polaroid warns buyers not to 'shake it'The Impossible Project: Bringing back PolaroidDon’t shake it like a Polaroid pictureISBN: 1616890851 *Max's camera is based on Polaroid JobPro, camera Chloe gave her is based on Polaroid Image/Spectra. Keep in mind DONTNOD artists only used this as reference, real world cameras look slightly different Gallery Screenshots Victoria in class.jpg|Max's camera rests on her desk in Jefferson's class Max Camera 2.jpg|Max after she takes a picture of Trevor's tre flip failure Victoria Humilated.jpg|Max uses her camera to snap a picture of Victoria covered in paint Max's Room-02.jpg|Max takes a picture of herself in her room in the mirror Max Camera 5.jpg|Max takes a picture of Victoria's rearranged photo collage in her room Max Camera 4.jpg|Max takes a photograph of her doodle on the dirty RV Max-06.jpg|Max mourns the death of her old camera, unable to repair it William's Camera.jpg|Max takes a picture of a bluebird with William Price's camera References Category:Life Is Strange Gameplay Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Lore